Pangeran 'Ranjang'
by Tabita Pinkybunny
Summary: Sasuke mendapat gelar pangeran 'ranjang' oleh para gadis yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya. Tapi gelar itu tak berlaku untuk Sakura. Lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke membuat Sakura agar mau mengakui gelarnya itu ?


Hai semuaaa…aaa…! Tabita nongol lagi nich dengan sebuah fic baru. HE...HE...HE...

Sebenarnya Tabita juga ga' ngerti kenapa bisa nyasar ke rated M dan buat fic aneh kayak gini. Ya, mungkin ini karena Tabita kehabisan obat flu. Lho ? Apa hubungannya ? Ya sudahlah...lupakan saja ocehan daku yang ga' mutu ini. Sekarang langsung saja kita simak fic yang satu ini. JENG...JENG...JENG...! V^_^

**Pangeran 'Ranjang'**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Karena Naruto belum dijual sama empunya, maka**

**hingga sekarang pun masih milik**

**Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, ancur, typo, dan berantakan.**

**Adegan lemon jelek dan kurang asem.**

**Anak di bawah umur dilarang baca !**

**Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke mendapat gelar pangeran 'ranjang' oleh**

**para gadis yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya.**

**Tapi gelar itu tak berlaku untuk Sakura.**

**Lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke membuat**

**Sakura agar mau mengakui gelarnya itu ?**

"Aaah…..ssh…..aah, lebih cepat!" Suara desahan terdengar memenuhi sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel ternama di kota Konoha. Kini di atas sebuah ranjang king size terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang menggelijang nikmat dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah berada diatasnya sambil terus memacu benda miliknya agar semakin dalam memasuki lorong pribadi sang gadis.

"Uh…..aaah…..aaah….., jangan berhenti! Ini sangat nikmat, sayang." puji gadis itu pada sang pemuda sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan indahnya.

"Baguslah, jika memang kau menikmatinya. Ini semakin membuatku bangga dan bergairah, Suzu." kata pemuda tampan itu pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Suzu itu sambil terus mempercepat tempo gerakannya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lagi.

"Ssh…..aaah…..kalau memang aaah…..ini membuatmu bangga dan bergairah, lakukanlah terus Sasuke. Buatku aku melayang malam ini." pinta Suzu pada pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, akan aku lakukan." jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyuman nakal khasnya.

Sasuke masih terus memacu benda miliknya keluar masuk di lorong milik Suzu. Kali ini bukan hanya benda kebanggannya saja yang bekerja memanja bagian bawah milik Suzu. Kini lidahnya pun ikut membantu dalam aksinya memberikan kenikmatan pada gadis manis itu. Lidah Sasuke kini dengan lembut menyapu puting payudara Suzu yang sebelah kanan. Dia jilat, kulum, dan hisap daging kecil berwarna kecoklatan itu hingga membuat pemiliknya kembali mendesah panjang dan bagaikan melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Uuuh…..aaah…..Sas…..ukeh…ssh…..aaah….." desah Suzu sambil menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dan semakin menekan kepala Sasuke ke bukit kebanggaannya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan acara hisap menghisap di payudara sebelah kanan, kini lidah nakal Sasuke beralih ke puting payudara yang sebelah kiri. Sama seperti payudara yang sebelah kanan, payudara sebelah kiri pun tak luput dari jilatan, kuluman, dan hisapan darinya. Dan ini semakin membuat Suzu merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya. Apalagi saat tangan Sasuke mulai bermain di payudara sebelah kanan yang tadi menganggur. Tangan lembutnya memijat dan kemudian memilin puting payudara Suzu sambil sedikit membuat gerakan memutar disana dengan jarinya.

"Eumh…..ssh…..aaah…..ini benar-benar nikmat. Oh….aah…..aaah….." kata Suzu sambil terus menikmati semua aksi pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Ssh…..aah….." Sasuke yang mendengar desahan nikmat dari Suzu pun akhirnya terpancing dan ikut mengeluarkan desahan.

Kedua insan itu masih terus melakukan permainan yang penuh gairah tersebut sampai sekitar lima menit. Dan Sasuke mulai berhenti mengeluar masukkan bendanya di lorong Suzu saat dia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Ssh…..aaah, Suzu sepertinya aku aaah….akan…..aaah…..klimaks." kata Sasuke pada gadis yang kini masih berada dibawahnya.

"A…..aku juga sepertinya aaah…..akan klimaks juga, sayang." jawab Suzu.

Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke pun langsung ambruk di atas tubuh mulus Suzu yang kini juga lemas setelah melakukan permainan dengan bungsu Uchiha itu selama sekitar hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Apa kau lelah pangeran 'ranjang'?" tanya Suzu sambil tersenyum menatap wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tak ada kata lelah dalam kamusku. Kau tahu siapa aku ini kan?"

"Ahahaha…..ya. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang paling hebat dalam urusan bercinta. Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran 'ranjang'. Benar kan?"

"Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku baru ingat jika ternyata aku ada janji dengan temanku." kata Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tadi berserakan tak karuan di bawah tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi lain kali kita bermain lagi kan, sayang?" tanya Suzu dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

"Tergantung nanti. Tergantung gadis mana dulu yang menarik hatiku." jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja rias.

"Kau ini, dasar playboy!" sindir Suzu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, tapi kau suka. Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Suzu….." kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi pangeran 'ranjang' ku….." jawab Suzu dan segera terlelap tidur.

**Sasuke POV.**

Aku barusan saja dari sebuah hotel ternama di kota Konoha. Tadi, tepatnya beberapa saat yang lalu aku baru saja bergelut di atas ranjang empuk dengan seorang gadis cantik dan seksi bernama Hiroshi Suzu. Suzu adalah putri tunggal pemilik Hiroshi Diamond, sebuah perusahaan berlian terbesar di Jepang bahkan terbesar kedua di dunia. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa gadis cantik dan kaya seperti Suzu mau melakukan hubungan 'itu' denganku. Dan jawabanku hanya satu, itu karena dia sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain yang tidak bisa menghindari kharisma dan pesonaku. Sebuah pesona yang menggairahkan yang langsung membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dan tunduk padaku. Sebuah pesona dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pangeran 'ranjang'.

Ya, pangeran 'ranjang'. Pangeran 'ranjang' adalah gelar yang diberikan para gadis itu padaku. Yang pernah menghabiskan malam denganku dan sudah mengakui kehebatanku dalam menservice mereka di atas tempat tidur hingga membuat mereka serasa berada di surga. Tapi jangan pernah samakan aku dengan para gigolo murahan. Karena aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun mendapat imbalan apapun setiap aku selesai bermain dengan mereka. Ini karena aku sudah mempunyai segala yang aku perlukan. Dari uang, mobil, pakaian mahal, hingga sebuah apartemen mewah sudah aku miliki semua. Dan ini karena aku memang berasal dari kelurga kaya. Aku adalah putra kedua dari kelurga Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang kekayaannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Pemilik sebuah perusahaan penerbangan yang terkenal dan pemilik dari dua buah hotel bertaraf Internasional. Kalian pasti semakin bingung dengan ceritaku ini dan ada tanda tanya besar dalam benak kalian semua, kenapa putra orang terpandang seperti aku ini mau melakukan hal yang menurut sebagian orang menjijikan itu ? Dan lagi-lagi jawabanku singkat saja, ini aku lakukan karena aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan semata dan menikmati indahnya dunia luar. Sekarang kalian telah mengerti kan ?

"Hai, dobe! Maaf aku datang terlambat." kataku meminta maaf pada temanku Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, teme. Santai saja. Aku juga barusan datang kok." jawab Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya mempersilahkan aku duduk. Dan aku pun segera mengambil posisi duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu, teme? Secangkir kopi atau teh mungkin?" tawarnya padaku sambil menyerahkan buku menu padaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tadi sudah minum. Kita langsung saja ke pokok masalah. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengundangku kemari? Apa ada masalah penting?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

"Hm, tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Hanya saja….." Naruto memotong ucapannya dan mengambil jeda untuk menyeruput sedikit kopi espresonya. Dan ini semakin menambah rasa penasaran dalam benakku.

"Hanya saja apa? Lanjutkan kata-katamu. Jangan buat aku semakin penasaran, dobe."

"Paman Fugaku memintamu untuk segera pulang, teme. Dia ingin kau membantunya menyelesaikan masalah bisnis keluarga kalian yang kini sedang dalam keadaan tak stabil."

"Jadi ayah yang mengirimmu kemari? Begitu kan?" tanyaku meminta pengakuannya bahwa ayahku lah, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sudah mengirimnya untuk membuatku mau pulang ke rumah.

"Bukan begitu, teme. Aku datang kesini menemuimu atas kemauanku sendiri. Kau harus mengerti, saat ini perusahaan Uchiha sangat memerlukan bantuanmu. Kalau masalah perusahaan kalian tak segera diatasi, maka perusahaan kalian akan terancam bangkrut. Jadi….."

"Bukankah sudah ada Itachi? Aku rasa dia saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi masalah bisnis itu. Dia orang yang cukup pintar dan cekatan. Jadi aku rasa, ayah tak perlu meminta bantuanku lagi. Dan jika yang kau maksud dengan bantuan itu adalah aku harus menikahi Ran, putri dari pemilik perusahaan Blue Ocean, maka lupakan saja. Karena aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya." kataku panjang lebar tanpa sedikit pun memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk bicara.

"Ta…..Tapi….."

"Dengar dobe, aku tahu tugasmu sebagai manajer perusahaan ayahku menuntutmu untuk mengatasi masalah ini dan menstabilkan kembali perusahaan ke keadaan semula. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka jika kau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku dan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai. Aku bersabar padamu karena kau adalah teman baikku sejak dulu. Maka dari itulah jangan lagi membuatku kehilangan kesabaran dan memutuskan ikatan pertemanan kita. Kau mengerti kan, dobe?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang mungkin saja kali ini menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dobe, aku hanya….."

"Aku harus pergi. Ada hal lain yang harus aku urus. Senang bertemu denganmu, dobe. Dan sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada ayahku karena aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Sampai jumpa….." kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami berdua dan segera pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

**Normal POV.**

"Pesanan kamar 203, 204, dan 207 sudah diselesaikan. Ehm, punya kamar 210 juga sudah beres. Itu berarti aku bisa segera pulang. Yeah, senangnya!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang dengan girang.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres, Sakura?" tanya gadis bercepol dua pada gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Hm, ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, Tenten. Semua cucian sudah aku antarkan ke pemesannya masing-masing. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa pesanan kamar 310 dan 312 sudah kau antarkan?"

"Ya, tentu. Semua sudah selesai aku antarkan dengan baik." jawab Tenten sambil menunjukkan keranjang cuciannya yang kosong pada Sakura.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Nyonya Tsunade pasti akan senang karena kita telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita dengan baik dan sempurna. Dan aku jamin usaha laundry miliknya akan semakin laris manis. Benar kan?"

"Yap, kau benar sekali. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Tenten.

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura penuh semangat. Dan mereka berdua pun segera turun ke lobby apartemen megah itu dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan bersantai di rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Lho, bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Tenten sesaat setelah dirinya dan Sakura tiba di lobby apartemen.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa itu? Siapa yang kau maksud, Tenten?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil celingukan mencari orang yang dibicarakan oleh Tenten.

"Pemuda itu yang aku maksud. Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama lobby. Yang berambut raven dan mengenakan kemeja putih." tunjuk Tenten.

"Maksudmu pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam aneh itu ya? Memang dia siapa, Tenten? Apa kau kenal?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi pada gadis bercepol dua disampingnya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat terkenal. Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran 'ranjang'." jawab Tenten.

"Pangeran 'ranjang'? Apa itu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksudmu."

"Pangeran 'ranjang' adalah gelar yang diberikan para gadis padanya, karena dia terkenal sangat hebat setiap bermain di atas ranjang dengan para gadis. Dan temanku pernah merasakan sendiri kehebatan si Uchiha itu. Temanku bilang, jika kita sudah pernah merasakan sekali permainan sex sang pangeran 'ranjang', maka kita akan ketagihan untuk melakukannya lagi. Dan temanku pun sudah terkena wabah ketagihan itu." jelas Tenten panjang lebar agar membuat gadis pink disebelahnya paham.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku dia biasa saja tuh. Tidak ada hebatnya sama sekali. Dia itu hanya bermodal ketampanan saja., selebihnya aku yakin dia tak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Para gadis itu saja yang bodoh, karena mau terjerat oleh pesona pemuda rendahan macam dia."

"Ssts! Kecilkan suaramu. Nanti dia bisa dengar. Lihat, dia mau berjalan kemari." kata Tenten sambil berusaha menyenggol tubuh Sakura sebagai tanda agar Sakura mengecilkan suaranya karena Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa memangnya? Biar saja dia dengar. Biar dia tahu kalau dia itu hanya pemuda mur-hmph..." Dan sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tenten lebih dulu membekap mulutnya, sehingga Sakura kesulitan bernafas.

"Diam, bodoh! Dia kesini sekarang." kata Tenten berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Sasuke tak tahu jika mereka berdua sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Tenten, Sasuke memang berjalan ke arah kedua gadis cantik itu. Namun dia hanya melirik sekilas dan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Dan langsung menuju lift untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 15.

Saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah agak jauh, Tenten pun melepaskan bekapannya pada Sakura dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sich, Tenten! Aku bisa mati tahu, gara-gara ulahmu tadi. Dasar!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh! Siapa suruh jadi orang cerewet. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Kalau sampai terlambat, kita berdua bisa kena marah." kata Tenten mengajak Sakura untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu.

Sakura pun menuruti saja perintah sahabat baiknya itu dan bergegas pergi. Namun sebelum gadis pink itu benar-benar pergi, dia berkata sesuatu dengan pelan tetapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke yang ternyata belum memasuki lift.

"Pangeran 'ranjang' apanya? Hanya gadis tolol saja yang mau mengakui gelar itu. Dan sampai kapan pun aku tak sudi mengakui gelar bodoh itu." kata Sakura dan langsung berlari menyusul Tenten yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Hn, begitu ya. Kita lihat saja nanti, gadis pink. Aku pastikan kau akan segera mengakui gelarku itu. Aku berani jamin." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan segera masuk kedalam lift.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini pun Sakura kembali bekerja sebagai seorang pengantar cucian kering untuk usaha laundry milik Tsunade. Dan hari ini dia mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan setelan jas milik penghuni kamar 220 di sebuah apartemen mewah di kota Konoha. Setelah sampai di depan kamar pelanggannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura pun langsung memencet bel dan mengucapkan salam.

"Permisi, saya pegawai nyonya Tsunade pemilik laundry Super Clean. Saya kemari untuk mengantar cucian anda." kata Sakura ceria seperti biasa. Dan tanpa harus menunggu lama, pintu kamar 220 itu pun segera di buka oleh penghuninya.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan an-" Kata-kata Sakura pun langsung terpotong seketika dan wajah cantiknya menggambarkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat saat dia mengetahui siapa penghuni kamar 220 itu.

"U…..Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran 'ranjang'." kata Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya tanda keterkejutan dan tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Itu jas pesananku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih bengong di tempat.

"..." Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Gadis pink itu masih saja dalam posisinya semula. Dalam keadaan bengong.

"Ehem, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa itu jas milikku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi pada Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, i…..iya. Ini setelan jas anda, tu…..tuan." jawab Sakura susah payah.

"Tak perlu seformal itu padaku. Bicara saja sewajarnya. Kita berdua kan seumuran. Jadi panggil saja namaku seperti biasa."

"Ba…..Baiklah, tu-ehm, maksudku baiklah Sasuke." jawab Sakura sedikit malu-malu.

"Taruh saja jas itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Biar nanti aku sendiri yang memasukkannya ke lemari pakaian." perintah Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah." kata Sakura dan langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke untuk meletakkan jas itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Gadis cantik itu tak tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke punya sebuah rencana licik untuknya. Sebuah rencana yang akan segera membuat Sakura merubah cara pandangnya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Saat Sakura telah memasuki kamar apartemen Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu pun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuang kuncinya ke sembarang tempat. Dan selanjutnya, permainan akan segera dimulai.

"Sudah aku letakkan jasmu di tempat yang kau perintahkan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." kata Sakura dan hendak berlalu dari kamar itu. Namun, Sasuke segera menghadang jalan Sakura yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, hm? Bukankah setelah ini kau tak ada pekerjaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Y…..Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku…..aku….." kata Sakura gugup setengah mati.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal sementara dulu disini. Rilekskan saja dulu tubuhmu itu. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. A…..Aku mau langsung pulang saja." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak mau kau pergi secepat itu." kata Sasuke menggoda sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah mulus Sakura dan membelainya.

"A…..Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Maksudku adalah…..ini!" kata Sasuke yang langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura berusaha berontak. Tapi itu adalah suatu hal yang percuma, karena tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

"Ssts! Tenanglah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merubah pandanganmu saja tentang diriku selama ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa mak-kyaaa…..!" teriak Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sakura dan menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu. Sehingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

"Aaah…..lepaskan aku! Aku mohon, ssh…..aaah….." kata Sakura yang tanpa sadar mulai mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara desahan Sakura pun menghentikkan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah gadis itu.

"Sepertinya antara hati dan bibirmu tidak singkron ya?" sindir Sasuke.

"A…..Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Hatimu bilang agar kau menolak perlakuanku ini padamu, tapi kenyataannya bibirmu itu tidak berkata demikian. Benar kan, Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tak penting aku tahu dari mana namamu itu. Yang penting sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan kita, sayang." jawab Sasuke yang dengan beringas kembali menerjang tubuh Sakura dan mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku mohon." kata Sakura mengiba agar Sasuke segera melepaskannya. Tapi percuma saja, Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkannya dan masih terus bermain dengan tubuh mulusnya. Dan sasaran pertama Sasuke adalah kedua payudara Sakura yang besar dan menantang. Dengan lihai, kini lidah Sasuke bermain dengan puting payudara Sakura yang berwarna kecoklatan dan terlihat lezat. Jilatan, kuluman, dan hisapan, dia lakukan disana. Dan dia lakukan secara bergantian antara puting payudara sebelah kanan dengan puting yang sebelah kiri. Kedua-duanya mendapat service yang sama rata oleh lidahnya, sehingga membuat pemilik kedua payudara itu mendesah nikmat.

"Ssh…..aaah…..ssh…..aaah." Sasuke yang mendengar desahan Sakura yang begitu indah di telinganya pun semakin bersemangat dalam aktivitasnya. Dan kini dia arahkan kepalanya ke daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang terlihat berdenyut-denyut, merah merekah, dan sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau-uuh…..aaah….." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong seketika saat dirinya harus kembali mendesah dan menggelijang nikmat, saat dirasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu bagian klistorisnya dan sedikit menghisap bagian itu.

"Oh…..aaah…..uuuh…aaah." desah Sakura sambil membuka tutup kelopak matanya menikmati permainan lidah nakal bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan tak beberapa lama, cairan kental pun keluar membasahi daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang langsung dihisap sampai habis oleh Sasuke tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikit pun.

Saat mengetahui Sakura telah klimaks, Sasuke segera berdiri dan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. Dan dia segera memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berukuran cukup besar itu pada Sakura, yang langsung membuat muka gadis itu merah.

"Kita akan segera ke intinya." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Sakura, membuka lebar paha gadis pink itu, dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lorong Sakura.

"Ja…..Jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke. Aku mohon padamu. Jangan lak-aaaaakh…..!" teriak Sakura kesakitan saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat lorongnya dimasuki benda yang cukup besar. Sasuke pun segera melumat bibir Sakura untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura. Dan ternyata ini cukup efektif sehingga Sakura tak kembali merasakan rasa sakit dan perih di daerah kewanitaannya.

Begitu Sasuke yakin jika Sakura tak lagi merasakan sakit, dia pun mulai memaju mundurkan benda miliknya keluar masuk lorong Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah.

"Ssh….aah….ngng…..aaah….." desah Sakura yang kembali membangkitkan nafsu birahi Sasuke. Tapi rupanya Sasuke ingin sedikit menggoda Sakura dan memberi gadis itu pelajaran. Sasuke bukannya segera mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya, tapi justru memperlambatnya yang membuat Sakura kesal.

"Lebih cepat, ssh…..aaah….." perintah Sakura yang kini mulai menikmati permainan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Maaf aku tidak dengar." kata Sasuke berpura-pura.

"Leu…..ubih cepat, ngng…..aaah…." pinta Sakura sekali lagi. Tapi Sasuke masih belum mau menuruti perintah Sakura dan masih ingin menggodanya.

"Memohonlah, Sakura. Memohonlah padaku."

"Uuh…..aaah~lebih cuepat, aku mohon….." kata Sakura tak tahan.

"Siapa aku, Sakura?"

"U…..Uchiha Sas…..ukeh, ngng…..aaah….."

"Apa julukanku?"

"Pa….ssh…..aaah~Pangeran 'ranjang'." kata Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Bilang kalau kau mengakui gelarku. Barulah aku akan segera memuaskanmu." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang mulai bernafas tak beraturan.

"A…..Aku, aaah~Haruno Sakura, mengakui Sas…..ukeh sssh….aaah~sebagai pangeran 'ranjang'." kata Sakura dengan susah payah.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura pun langsung menyeringai, karena akhirnya dia berhasil menang dan membuat Sakura mau mengakui gelarnya itu. Dan seketika itu juga, Sasuke segera mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya di dalam lorong Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah panjang dan kembali menggelijang nikmat.

"Oh…..aaah~aaah…..sshs….aaah~"

"Apa kau menyukainya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke semenggoda mungkin.

"Y…..Ya, aaah~i….ini sangat nikmat. Oh…..aaah….." kata Sakura yang langsung membangkitkan kembali nafsu Sasuke. Dan dengan segera Sasuke lebih mempercepat gerakan kejantanannya agar mereka berdua segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Aaah~Sas…..ukeh, ooh…..aaah….."

"Ssh…..aaah….." Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan mendesah nikmat saat dia merasakan kejantanannya serasa dijepit oleh lorong Sakura.

"Sas…..ukeh, a…..aku sepertinya akan keluar aaah~" kata Sakura saat dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari lorongnya.

"Aku pun juga akan…..aaaaaaahhh" Sasuke mendesah panjang saat cairan spermanya menyembur keluar dn memenuhi rahim Sakura. Dan dia pun segera ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura yang juga merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Sasuke….." panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau keluarkan di dalam, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kita kan tadi tidak pakai pengaman." kata Sakura sedikit kesal pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan bertanggungjawab jika itu sampai terjadi. Aku akan menikahimu." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap lembut mata emerald Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Tapi kan kita baru saja mengenal. Bagaimana mungkin kita menikah? Lagipula, bukankah kau baru tahu diriku sekarang ini?"

"Tidak, kau salah. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dirimu sejak lama, Sakura. Aku tahu banyak tentang apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kau suka. Aku tahu kau tinggal dimana, hobimu apa, parfum kesukaanmu apa, bahkan nama kucing kesayanganmu pun aku tahu. Intinya aku sudah sangat mengenal dirimu dan sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu." kata Sasuke berterus terang.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku takut."

"Takut kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku takut jika kau akan menolakku, Sakura. Aku takut jika gelarku sebagai pangeran 'ranjang' akan membuatmu jijik dan menjauh dariku."

"Dasar bodoh! Jika memang cinta, katakan saja cinta. Kenapa juga harus ditutupi. Aku lebih suka dengan pria yang lebih terbuka dan jujur dengan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah yang namanya seorang pria sejati." jelas Sakura.

"Jadi maksudmu….."

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku rasa aku juga mencintaimu." kata Sakura yang langsung mengejutkan Sasuke dan membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." kata Sasuke sambil mencium jidat lebar Sakura sebgai rasa kasih sayangnya pada gadis itu.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Aku belum pamitan dengan nyonya Tsunade. Nanti dikiranya aku bolos dan melalaikan tugas." kata Sakura sedikit cemberut jika ingat yang membuatnya terlambat adalah sang pangeran 'ranjang'.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar kau pulang. Ehm, tapi aku baru ingat sesuatu."

"Ingat apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kunci kamarku dimana. Tadi aku melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Jadi aku rasa akan butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Masa kita berdua tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini sich?"

"Kau tenang saja, kita pasti bisa menemukan kunci itu. Apalagi jika kita mencarinya berdua. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kita….."

"Lebih baik kita apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan ronde kedua kita, sayang." jawab Sasuke innocent.

"A…..Apa kau bilang! Ta…..Tapi Sasu-kyaaa…..!" teriak Sakura kaget, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah kembali menyerangnya dan melanjutkan permainan cinta mereka yang selanjutnya.

**FIN**

Haduuuh…..haduuuh…..fic macam apa ini, benar-benar fic yang ga' mutu sama sekali.

Kayaknya Tabita memang ga' berbakat membuat fic dengan rated M. Hik…hiks….(langsung nangis bombay).

Ya sudah kalau begitu…..Akhir kata, bolehkah Tabita yang ga' berbakat ini minta REVIEW dari anda semuanya ?


End file.
